DR : The Comedix Hope Peak!
by Shyjoker
Summary: Ini RE-WRITE cerita saiya yang di cerita ulang yang berjudul : Dangan Ronpa What a Perfect Comedian or Horrorfic Day's at School! Dengan alasan cerita awalnya garing, maka kubuat versi Re-Write! Sekarang.., yuk ke TKP! #Waks, ini bukan OVJ! T buat jaga-jaga! (HIATUS)


**Judul : Prolog yang Gaje~**

**Summary :Naegi datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI?! REWRITE!**

**Warning :Beberapa Characther's mungkin agak Ooc (Out of Characther), HUMOR garing (mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca), genre mulai naik jadi serius!**

* * *

"Sial..!" umpat seorang pria yang diikat di bangku. Mata tertutup kain putih, tangan diikat kebelakang dengan tali dan di jidatnya ada kertas bertuliskan 'SEGEL, MOHON JANGAN DILEPAS!'. "Upupupu~, kamu pikir kamu dapat mengalahkan dengan body di iket seperti itu?" balas sebuah boneka beruang setengah hitam dan setengah putih seperti D*dy Buldozer dari Hitem + White = Abrey-Abrey (Ini adalah campuran kata abu-abu dan Grey) "ENAK AJA THOR! SEENAK JIDAT KAMU NYAMA-NYAMAIN AKU YANG GUANTENG DAN KECEH INI DENGAN BAPAK-BAPAK TUA SEPERTI ITU" bentak boneka ke Author. "Eh, diem lo. Mau kuganti bodymu yang nggak sekseh itu menjadi Beta kamu itu?" Bagi yang nggak tahu beta Monobear liat di wikinya.

"What?! Sumpah, please deh jangan. Iye deh, Author cantik." Mohon boneka.

"Eits, dah. Ngerayu kaya gitu lagi kuganti kamu jadi tikus mau kagak?" ancam Author lagi

"Waaaakh, oh nyooooo~ jangan mending jadi gajah!"

"Eh, beneran? Ini juga mau beneran kurubah,"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Noooo, mending aku mati! Jada gajah lebih gak elit lagi,"

"Eh, ei. Ini jalan ceritanya gimana nih? Makin ngawur aja.." ucap Bapak sweatdropped mengingatkan.

"Eh, iya.. Lupa ding~" ucap boneka nyengir. Apa bedanya pula, wong mukanya tetep sama nggak ada bedanya.

Lanjut, Lanjut!

"Upupupuuppupupupu~, **Jin Kirigiri** jangan khawatir ya, aku akan memberi pesan terakhirmu kepada Putrimu~" ucap Boneka sambil mengambil kuda-kuda (ingat, ini hanya kata kiasan maksudnya posisi bukan ngambil kuda beneran!) palunya. "Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrh!" Si Bapak yang bernama Jin Kirigiri hanya bisa meronta-ronta. Dia tidak peduli sampai badai datang, tsunami datang, gempa datang, rumah RT roboh #Lah?, kertas di jidatnya yang di tempeli seenak jidatnya yang bertuliskan 'SEGEL, MOHON JANGAN DILEPAS!'-pun masa bodo sampai lepas yang penting gak jadi Hulk! #Reader :"OOOOOI! Lanjut!"

Sampai kapapun mau gerimis atau baju basah #Ini apa pula juga?. Dia bakal berhenti meronta sampai tangannya sakit!

"Upupupupu~, Good Bye Kirigiri-Sensei~"

Akhirnya palunya di ketuk.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Lalu dia di jebak ke dalam sebuah mesin. "AWAS KAU EN-" Dia lalu terpotong karena ada suara air deres ngalir dan suara mesin mulai berputar.

**The Sickening Washing Machine**

Inikan bagian si Jin lagi di esekusikan? Ya, sudah karena ini HUMOR maka esekusinya HUMOR juga!

"**Monobear**! Awa- blup-blup-bluphsdfiouefnskjbvfiwhgvkwre!" Jin teriak sambil menelan air dan beberapa juga dia semprot keluar. Untung bukan air keras yang di siram kalau iya, begimana pula nasib si Jin? "Huwakakkakakakakak!" tawa boneka yang bernama Monobear ngakak seperti *bs si kepiting merah apel daging yang pelitnya setengah mati sebandingan dengan Go*er Bebe* yang sama-sama pelitnya, minta ampun. Lah apa hubungannya?

"Sabun!" serunya. Lalu air yang Jin kena siram tiba-tiba berbusa dan berwarna.

"WT*, gileeee! BLUBLUBLUBLBUbBJIOJMO!"

Lalu alsi penyiraman bejad, selesai tinggal..

Mesin mulai berputar, alias sedang mencuci si Jin!

"Huhahahhahahahahahha! Rasain! Anggap saja saya sedang peNYUCIAN setan atau JIN!"

Ingat Jin dan Setan ada persamaannya loh~, namanya bukan orangnya.

"BUBUUBULDSFULUBDSN! AWAS..! KAU-SKEHFISH, KUBALAS ENTAR!"

Setelah itu semuanya gelap, mesin berhenti pula alias.., "Lah, kok? LOH KOK MATI LISTIRK?!" Yaps, mati listrik. Ck, ck, ck, karmakah ini?

"Huahahahhak! Rasain!" seru Jin meledek, ini OOCkan?

"Cih, baru berapa detik langsung mati aja," Monobear ngedumel.

"Yeee, jangan kesel dulu kek, ini juga listriknya juga kurang," kata Author kesel.

"Bah, ternyata itu alasannya!" Monobear ngebentak seenak udelnya.

"Heh, duit kurang, aku juga punya berapaan," ujar Author makin dongkol.

"Berapa?" Monobear dan Jin bertanya.

"*BLEEP* Rupiah," (Ini di sensor alasan 'Jangan! Takutnya di minta!')

"Hah?! Cuman segitu?! Paling yang kamu dapet juga 700-1000 Watt!" seru Jin.

"_Lah, ini bapak ngapain ikutan?_" batin Monobear heran, gimana nggak? Wong, si Jin sedang menjalani esekusi!

"Yeh, ngeledek amat.., Udah kalo punya duit sini kasih!"

"Iye-iye!"

Akhirnya listrik nyala lagi setelah 1 jam kemudian, setelah di beri listrik tambahan.

Lalu back to scene yang kepotong.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya si Jin Kirigiri (tidak) tewas akibat esekusi laknat tersebut. (Malah cepat-cepat di bawa/gotong ke RSJ terdekat)

"Upupupupupupu~, UPUPUPUPU!" tawa Monobear terdengar dan semakin keras dengan malamnya hari.

"Sekarang, kita mulai permainan kita~"

* * *

**Nah, bagaimana readers? Bagus, cantik, kece, atau..?**

**Oke! Ini RE-WRITE CERITA KU YANG BERJUDUL : Dangan Ronpa What a Perfect Comedian or Horrorfic Day's at School!**


End file.
